


Friends Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for various pairings for the show Friends.





	

All the way to the airport, I thought of you -- and wondered how I could have missed it for so long.   
  
You were just always _there_... so I guess I just saw you as my friend, without ever even considering that there might be more than friendship in those affectionate glances and shy smiles you sometimes sent my way.  
  
Now that they've told me the truth, though... it seems so obvious.  
  
Really, shouldn't _everyone_ end up with their best friend? Wouldn't the world be so much better that way?   
  
I hurry through the halls of the airport, clutching my meager floral offering in hand, ready and eager to accept what you've been offering to me all along, even though I was too dense to see it.  
  
My hand clenches on the flowers in my hand, my eyes widen with horror, as I see you approach -- holding the hand of someone else. She glances up at you with the same adoration I missed for so long when you would look at me -- and worse, when you look back at her... you return it.  
  
I think I might have strangled the flowers to death at this point.  
  
I can't give them to you, now, anyway.  
  
I turn around, desperate to escape before you see what I was going to do.  
  
It feels like losing you when I've only just found you.


End file.
